dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Wo Zhi Neng Ai Ni (song)
Details *'Song title:' 我只能爱你 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Wo3 Zhi3 Neng2 Ai4 Ni3 *'Song title (English):' I Can Only Love You *'Sung by:' Peng Qing 彭青 *'Music and Lyrics:' Jin Hu Xuan 金浒炫 / Sun Yi 孙艺 *'Related drama:' Legend of the Condor Heroes 2008 Lyrics 当你握紧我的手 我决定和你走 经历再多的挫折 也绝对不退缩 当河流都倒流 我还在你左右 一直陪伴你到时间的尽头 就算有一天 天和地都会分离 也永远不离也不弃 要和你在一起 为了你 我可以 因为爱你我只能爱你 生命荡涤轮回里 你是唯一不忘的记忆 真正的爱过 才算真正的活过 爱你 从此绝不会放手 不曾褪色的承诺 比永久还要久 痛过哭过也恨过 从未想放弃过 莫问我要理由 爱就是我所有 今生来世你是不变的守候 就算全世界 都要来与你为敌 也还要紧紧抱着你 泪不会掉一滴 为了你 我可以 因为爱你我只能爱你 只要为你我愿意 牺牲一切都不觉可惜 真正的爱过 才算真正的活过 爱你 从此再无他所求 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) dang ni wo jin wo de shou wo jue ding he ni zou jing li zai duo de cuo zhe ye jue dui bu tui suo dang he liu dou dao liu wo hai zai ni zuo you yi zhi pei ban ni dao shi jian de jin tou jiu shuan you yi tian tian he di dou hui fen li ye yong yuan bu li ye bu qi yao he ni zai yi qi wei le ni wo ke yi yin wei ai ni wo zhi neng ai ni sheng ming dang di lun hui li ni shi wei yi bu wang de ji yi zhen zheng de ai guo cai shuan zhen zheng de huo guo ai ni cong ci jue bu hui fang shou bu ceng tui se de cheng nuo bi yong jiu hai yao jiu tong guo ku guo ye hen guo cong wei xiang fang qi guo mo wen wo yao li you ai jiu shi wo suo you jin sheng lai shi ni shi bu bian de shou hou jiu shuan quan shi jie dou yao lai yu ni wei di ye hai yao jin jin bao zhe ni lei bu hui diao yi di wei le ni wo ke yi yin wei ai ni wo zhi neng ai ni zhi yao wei ni wo yuan yi xi sheng yi qie dou bu jue ke xi zhen zheng de ai guo cai shuan zhen zheng de huo guo ai ni cong ci zai wu ta suo qiu Translation When you held firm of my hand I decided to go with you Regardless of how many setbacks we would go through I would never back away When all the rivers flow backward I will still be by your side Be with you to the end of the time Even if one day The sky and the land separate I will never abandon you I will be with you For you, I can Because loving you, I can only love you Life wipes clean in the reincarnation You are the only unforgettable memory To have truly loved Is the only way one could have truly lived Love you, never letting you go from now on The promise that did not fade Lasts longer than forever I have been hurt, have cried, have hated But I never considered giving up Don't ask me for a reason Love is everything to me This life or the next, you are the unchanging wait Even if the world Becomes your enemy I still want to hold you tight Not a drop of tear For you, I can Because loving you, I can only love you As long as it's for you, I'm willing To sacrifice everything, and I wouldn't regret it To have truly loved Is the only way one could have truly lived Love you, nothing to ask for from now on --Translated by WaterOB 05:05, 26 Jul 2008 (CEST) Category:COST